<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Antoinette by labelladama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141212">Antoinette</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/labelladama/pseuds/labelladama'>labelladama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Antoinette [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inglourious Basterds (2009)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/labelladama/pseuds/labelladama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young nurse is thrown into Nazi occupied France along with Nine Allied Soldiers, whom due to their extreme methods and killing tactics become feared by the Germans and known as The Basterds.</p><p>In the midst of this motley crews violent acts of retribution against the Nazis, Antoinette Hartmann, whose sole duty was to  care for these American soldiers and saw herself as nothing but a nurse, might just play an important role in bringing down the Third Reich and possibly aid the assassination of the evil man behind it all...Adolf Hitler.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aldo Raine/Original Female Character(s), Dieter Hellstrom/Original Character(s), Donny Donowitz/Original Female Character(s), Hugo Stiglitz/Original Female Character(s), Wilhelm Wicki/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Antoinette [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Inglourious Basterds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So hehe, this is my Inglourious Basterds fic that I had posted on Wattpad, and have decided to post here as well. I hope  you all enjoy it!<br/>-I do not glorify the Nazi's ( what they did was horrible, we can never forget that) so don't misinterpret my work<br/>-This is a fanfiction that I have made not only for me but hopefully for others to enjoy</p><p>Don't be shy to leave comments and feedback &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My fingers fumbled with the strand of hair I attempted to roll and pin. My eyes were still adjusting to the bright light that shone into the small room that has become my home for the past eight months. One bed, a desk, a closet with a mirror and a bathroom. Just simple, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.</p><p>I took a step back and inspected myself in the mirror. I adjusted the white pinafore dress over the short sleeved cotton blue shirt and I patted down my skirt out of habit. Once I was sure my uniform wouldn't get any remarks from my superiors, I clipped on my watch and grabbed my worn-out brown utility shoulder bag.</p><p>Down the hall, some of the officers wished me a 'good morning' as I passed and I would politely smile back. Outside the superintendent nurse's office, Colonel Blanchfield stood in her dark olive uniform. Her round glasses on the bridge of her nose as she flipped through the papers on her clipboard. Compared to my uniform, Colonel Blanchfield's one looked more official and military like.</p><p>"Colonel Blanchfield." I bowed my head and her sunken cheeks lifted when she saw me, smiling at my presence.</p><p>"Antoinette." She glanced at her watch. "You're five minutes early."</p><p>"I prefer to be punctual, ma'am." I told her and she chuckled.</p><p>"That's good." She turned on her heels. "Follow me child. Let me debrief you before I take you to meet the Lieutenant."</p><p>"Yes, ma'am."</p><p>We walked in silence for a few minutes as she scanned through my papers.</p><p>"Your records are good. Excellency in all training requirements and academics. You were a volunteer nurse for the Red Cross too. I'm impressed." She paused all of a sudden. "You're quite young. Only 20 years old."</p><p>"Ma'am , I'm willing to do whatever I can to help. I promise, I won't let you down." I hurriedly explained myself with conviction. We halted and I looked her deep in the eyes. "I will do my best to keep these men alive so that they could have a chance to go back to their families."</p><p>"You're full of determination, Antoinette. That's good. You've got heart. An honest one at that." She commended and I beamed back at her. Then we were once again moving with matching strides.</p><p>"For this mission, I have promoted you to Second Lieutenant nurse and you will be accompanying Lieutenant Raine and his men to France, dressed as civilians. By now, I'm sure you know what your duties are."</p><p>"I do, ma'am."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"Lieutenant Raine is your superior officer and you will report everything and anything to him. You will be under his command and his watch."</p><p>"Understood ma'am."</p><p>"After you're meeting with him, you will collect your supplies and proper attire from nurse Riley. The mission you are involved in is strictly confidential and only I and Nurse Riley are the nurses who know of it." She stopped abruptly and I almost tripped on my own feet.</p><p>Her eyes looked into mine and she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder as she smiled at me like a mother would to her child.</p><p>"You are a brave girl. And I wish you nothing but strength and success on this mission."</p><p>Those words filled me with determination and if it wasn't appropriate in the workplace, I would've hugged her but I refrained from doing so. I must remain professional.</p><p>"Thank you, Colonel Blanchfield. I am deeply moved by your words."</p><p>Colonel Blanchfield saluted and I did the same.</p><p>"Lieutenant Raine is there at the courtyard, debriefing his soldiers like I did you. But mind you, he..." she paused as she took a deep breath then she chuckled, "he's a talker."</p><p>Why would that be a bad thing? I lightly laughed with her.</p><p>"I'll be fine, ma'am. You don't have to worry bout a thing."</p><p>"I'll leave you to it then... Lieutenant."</p><p>I'm never going to get used to be called that.</p><p>She turned and strode the other direction.</p><p>Out on the courtyard, my eyes made out a group of soldiers lined up in attention. They donned matching olive coloured uniforms except for one man, the man who paced as he spoke and who sported a handsome beige and brown uniform. I presumed he was Lieutenant Raine.</p><p>His accent was very... American. Southern American. It was like them boys who come from the country. But the way he drawled out every word sounded melodious and it was a nice accent, I must admit. When he wasn't speaking I would be able to hear the birds chirping and the leaves in the trees rustling. As I neared closer my heels clicked on the stone paved ground, making the soldiers avert their eyes from their superior. And I only managed to hear the very last part of his speech.</p><p>"...And all y'all will get me one hundred Nazi scalps!Taken from the heads of one hundred dead Nazis! Or you will die trying."</p><p>My brows furrowed at that as the image of bloodied scalped heads came to mind. That's morbid. Was this man okay in the head?</p><p>Lieutenant Raine noticed his men looking behind him which caused him to turn around. And holy moly, was this guy gorgeous. He must be in his late 30's, I'm guessing. He had that face that looked like he could've been in the pictures or something.</p><p>Ocean blue eyes landed on me and they observed me from head to toe. I immediately felt my body tense as I grew shy and bashful. I've never spoke to a lot of men in my life. Men never really looked my way and if they do (which happens once every blue moon), I just freeze.</p><p>I'm great at a lot of other things. Let's just say speaking or being around men is not my forte.</p><p>His face relaxed and softened.</p><p>"How can I help you?"</p><p>I felt my cheeks burn up and I avoided his gaze. Then I reminded myself he was my superior and that I was supposed to treat him with respect. Taking a deep breath, I stepped closer and pulled out the piece of document that stated I was assigned to them, along with my papers.</p><p>"Colonel Blanchfield has assigned me as the nurse in your mission, sir." I spoke but I couldn't conceal the slight shake in my voice.</p><p>His gloved hand took the paper from me and without glancing at it, handed it to the big brawny man beside him before swaggering his way towards me.</p><p>"Lieutenant Aldo Raine. Pleased to meet'cha." He held out his hand and I uneasily placed my hand on his. He shook it when I didn't attempt to. "Don't you know what a handshake is sweetheart?"</p><p>I blushed even harder. Dear ground, please swallow me up.</p><p>He let out a belly deep laugh at my awkwardness. Well it's nice to know I entertained him.</p><p>Aldo turned to his soldiers and they all straightened their posture once more.</p><p>"Men." Aldo raised his voice, the tone of authority evident again. "This lady right here," he pointed to me and their eyes followed, I looked down at my feet. "She is gonna be taking care of us. But I don't want y'all bothering her with little scars or nicks or bruises, cause like you, she's got a job to do. Y'all will respect her as you would me. Is that clear?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir!" They shouted in unison, making me jump a little.</p><p>Aldo looked my way and I bravely did the same. My eyes noticed a scar that went round his neck, a mark that could only be left with a noose. His expression again was soft and genuine as he asked, his hands on his hips, "What's your name, sweetheart?"</p><p>I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered him, my nails digging into the inside of my palms — "Antoinette."</p><p>He nodded with a look in his face that seemed amused before he nodded at the bear sized man overlooking the soldiers.</p><p>"At ease, soldiers." The dark haired man commanded then walked up next to Lieutenant Raine with my documents. They looked through it together and would glance at me a few times as they read on.</p><p>The soldiers in line stared at me and I managed a small smile, as well as a little friendly wave. These were the men I was going to care for, for God knows how long, and they don't have to be afraid of me, I'm there for them for every wound and every cut.</p><p>"Antoinette." Aldo called out, my name sounding completely foreign to me when he says it.</p><p>"Yes, sir?"</p><p>"This is Sergeant Donny Donowitz. Second in command."</p><p>Sergeant Donny saluted me with a soft welcoming smile. Then he walked over to me and handed me my papers back. His tall figure cast a shadow over me and I had to crane my neck up to look at him. Thick full brows and dark brown eyes, hair as black as treacle slicked back and clean shaved cut. And I honestly felt that his biceps would be the size of my head.</p><p>He looked down at my papers once more and pointed to my photograph.</p><p>"Your hair was shorter." He pointed out and my ear picked up his accent. Boston?</p><p>"Um, yeah."</p><p>I frowned and then he just scanned me once more before he hummed and walked away.</p><p>Odd.</p><p>Lieutenant Raine and Sergeant Donowitz were having a private conversation, and I took this time to introduce myself to the soldiers.</p><p>"Hello." I smiled at them and some of their eyes widened with alarm when I spoke up. "Since I'll be taking care of you, I think I should know your names."</p><p>I looked to the last person on my right and nodded at him. He clumsily stood in attention and saluted me.</p><p>"Private Hirschberg, ma'am!" He yelled out, startling me.</p><p>"Goodness, no need for those formalities. Please, just call me, Antoinette."</p><p>He stammered. "Sorry, ma'am. I mean... Antoinette."</p><p>"And no need to shout." I chuckled as I shook his hand.</p><p>Okay, initiating introductions with the opposite sex isn't that bad. It's just like talking to any other person.</p><p>After Hirschberg, I introduced myself to Sakowitz then Zimmerman, Kagan, Omar, Utivich and on the end of the line was the tallest among the soldiers. Not as huge and burly as Sergeant Donowitz, but still taller and muscular than the rest. He had an air of tranquility that created a different type of suave that other men posses.</p><p>"Wilhelm Wicki." He said looking at me with striking blue eyes. And gosh, was his voice deep. His big hand shook my small one and I smiled softly.</p><p>I took a step back to speak to all of them.</p><p>"Don't be afraid to come to me if you have any odd aches, symptoms or pains. I'll do my best to relieve you of them. Oh and every week, we will have a general check up, to make sure none of you are infected or feverish."</p><p>They all nodded.</p><p>"Antoinette." Lieutenant Raine called my name out again, and the more he said it, the more it sounded better in his accent. "You go get your supplies from Nurse Riley and Sergeant Donowitz will accompany ya. We are leaving in two hours."</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>Sergeant Donowitz strode over to me hands behind his back.</p><p>"Come on then."</p><p>I followed beside him my hands gripping the strap of my bag. My steps were quick as I tried to keep up with his long strides.</p><p>In two hours, I'll be responsible for caring for these men. In two hours, I'll be leaving to France, drafted like a soldier.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Antoinette Hartmann</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nurse Riley was one of the chief nurses stationed here. She was a plump short lady who was not only my mentor but someone I considered a friend. With her experience from the previous war, she prepared me and taught me all there is to know, about our line of work. And like Colonel Blanchfield, she was one of the best.</p><p>"Ms. Hartmann!" Riley chirped as I entered the supply room and the other nurses peered past me, their gaze and attention captured by something, more like someone.</p><p>I glanced behind me to see them all staring at Sergeant Donowitz who without a doubt loved the attention they gave him. His charming smirk and cheeky wink only made them giggle even more. I subtly shook my head in disdain and asked Nurse Riley for my supplies.</p><p>"Oh, right, yes!" She said, getting up and moving to the back of the room.</p><p>The other nurses whispered amongst themselves about Sergeant Donowitz, and I even heard them mention Lieutenant Raine's name. They huddled together like a flock of hens as they fawned over the handsome Sergeant and possibly, Lieutenant Raine as well.</p><p>"You've got all your first aid necessities in here, along with some disinfectants, medicines and all that. Oh, here is the list of all of the items inside, in case you should run out." She handed me a backpack that was half full with all the supplies and then slid to me a smaller sling bag. "These are your clothes and you can fit all your personal things in the bag too."</p><p>"Thank you, Nurse Riley."</p><p>"No problem, Nurse Lieutenant." She grinned and I softly laughed.</p><p>"Now, here are some papers that states that you're in France to visit your Grandmother and it's a good thing that's true. These papers will save you when you are in any of the cities when you replenish your supplies. It also states that you're nationality is German. Lesser trouble that way."</p><p>She handed them to me and I flipped through them.</p><p>"I wish you all the best child. May you save them boys." Nurse Riley said, her weathered wrinkled hand caressing my cheek.</p><p>"Until next time, Nurse Riley."</p><p>"Until next time."</p><p>It was hard to say goodbye.The war is unpredictable and we can never ever be sure of who's going to live and who's going to die.</p><p>"Let me help you with that." Donny offered as he hoisted my supply bag over his broad shoulders, not giving me time to object him.</p><p>"Sergeant Don—"</p><p>"Just call me Donny, when it's just the two of us."</p><p>Was that a direct order from a superior or a friendly request?</p><p>I heard the nurses behind me whisper to each other once more and I could feel their heated glares directed at me.</p><p>"Sergeant Donowitz," I continued and his brow raised when I didn't say his name without his rank. "We'll pass by my room real quick so I can get my other stuff. Is that alright?"</p><p>"No problem with that."</p><p>He waited outside the door as I shoved my personal belongings into my bag. I pulled open the desk drawer and grabbed the box of important letters that I couldn't bear to leave. My eyes caught myself in the mirror taking in my appearance.</p><p>This might be the last time I'll be wearing this uniform and it was odd to think and feel that I'd miss it. And stripping from the familiar fabric that I have grown so accustomed to felt like I was removing my protective shell.</p><p>The plain white blouse beneath a dark navy blue overall that I now wore , reminded me of the girl I was before the war had started. The simple girl who lived in a small town with her family, who'd go to mass every Sunday, who'd help her father out in the farm and the young girl who'd chase her little baby brother up the hill only to roll down in fits of giggles.</p><p>Those days were long gone and I missed them.</p><p>A knock on the door startled me and I immediately grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door. My cheeks once again were red with embarrassment for keeping the Sergeant waiting.</p><p>"I'm so sorry for the wait, Sergeant." I apologised as I closed the door behind me.</p><p>His eyes lingered on me a little longer than usual .</p><p>"It's okay, doll."</p><p>The way that nickname rolled off his tongue with his thick Bostonian accent made me feel warm and I avoided the gaze of his chocolate brown eyes.</p><p>"Let's go?" I asked and he nodded as he led the way to the hangar.</p><p>He walked with a swing in his step that seemed heavy but exuded confidence. The parka jacket he wore only made his brawny physique more huge. My mind remembered the nurses who giggled and sent him lustful gazes, and I pondered if Sergeant Donowitz had a lady waiting for him back home.</p><p>"You're very quiet," He suddenly spoke breaking the silence between us. I didn't say anything but instead just bobbed my head up and down agreeing with him which only made him burst into laughter. "See!"</p><p>My face warmed up again.</p><p>"You blush a lot."</p><p>My hands came up to cover my cheeks and he chuckled.</p><p>"I'm just teasin'!" His hand clapped me on the back, the force hurling me forward a little. God, he was strong.</p><p>"Anyways, I read in your papers, that your fluent in German, Spanish and Tah-gah-log. Is that true?"</p><p>"That's right,sir."</p><p>"Damn. You a genius or somethin'?"</p><p>I laughed softly and murmured, "No."</p><p>At the hangar, Lieutenant Raine and the rest of the men were already there. They all wore normal everyday clothing and they once again stared at me as Donny led me to them. He chucked my supply bag into the aeroplane before excusing himself to change out of his uniform.</p><p>I kept to myself and decided to look through the things in my bag, to make sure nothing important was left behind.</p><p>"You've ever jumped off a cliff before?"</p><p>I frowned and glanced to my left. Lieutenant Aldo was leaning against the plane as he looked me up and down again, his arms crossed in front of his chest. That was a very random question but I nodded.</p><p>"Yes, sir, I have."</p><p>He was surprised by my answer and pulled back a little in disbelief.</p><p>"Now why on Earth would you do such a thing?"</p><p>"When my family and I used to visit my uncle in Wisconsin during the summer, my cousins and I go cliff diving ,sir. To cool down from the heat."</p><p>"That's good." He said as he gestured for the men to get in the plane. "That means you won't have any problems jumping off a plane."</p><p>"Wait what?"</p><p>"You 'eard me. Now don't ya worry, you'll be harnessed with Sergeant Donowitz. So when he jumps, you jump. Then he'll open up the parachute and you will be floating down into France like a snowflake on Christmas morning. Simple as that."</p><p>I was not equipped for this. Even though I was screaming in the inside out of sheer terror of jumping out of a flying vehicle, thousands of feet off the ground, I managed to nod at the Lieutenant who smiled before he moved closer to me and yanked me up by the waist causing me to squeak. He hoisted me up into the plane so easily like I was a weightless doll.</p><p>My eyes were wide with shock at the contact and I was completely flustered. I was glad my long hair fell over my face a little concealing the redness of my cheeks. That was the first time a man has ever touched me elsewhere than my hands and it sent a shockwave of heat within me.</p><p>I sat on the metallic bench beside Wilhelm Wicki who's eyes were closed as he smoked a cigarette, only to open them when he felt my presence and he offered me a cigarette which I kindly declined.</p><p>Sergeant Donny returned and with ease, hoisted himself up into the plane then handed me a coat.</p><p>"I nicked one for ya. I noticed you weren't wearing one."</p><p>I thanked him for the very kind gesture and he sat beside me, and now I'm wedged between Wicki and Donny's large muscly figures. The men across kept glancing at me as if they haven't seen a woman before, and it almost seemed as if they were taking turns looking at me. We sat in an uncomfortable tense silence as we ascended high into the sky. I can't blame them. They were laying down their life to fight for their country, although they won't show it, I know they were just as frightened as I was.</p><p>"Where you from, sweetheart?" Lieutenant Raine asked, his long legs outstretched as he chewed on a piece of bread.</p><p>"I'm an American, sir."</p><p>"You don't really look it."</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>His blue eyes gestured to my face. "You've got a little something else in ya. I just don't know what. So that's why I'm askin."</p><p>All eyes were on me as they agreed with their Lieutenant that I did in fact looked different from their usual American women. Instead of a white complexion, my skin was a mix of a beige color that wasn't too dark or wasn't too light. My hair was dark and almost black but when the sun would shine onto it, it had streaks of brown.</p><p>I've noticed these things about me cause they were the things that people pointed out a lot and in school, I was left out in class discussions or games because the kids deemed me to be odd. And during high school I was called half-cast or halfie.</p><p>I stayed silent.</p><p>"It's fine. You don't have to say." He drawled out then Sergeant Donowitz spoke.</p><p>"She can speak German, Spanish and Tah-gah-log."</p><p>"Well ain't that useful.You can translate for me when Wicki ain't around."</p><p>My eyes widened. "Sir, I will make sure everyone will be around as long as possible!" I blurted out and Lieutenant Raine laughed heartily.</p><p>"When I meant not around, I meant if I send him out to do something."</p><p>The men laughed along softly with their Lieutenant and I looked down in embarrassment, tucking my hair behind my ear feeling like a fool.</p><p>"But I like your spirit. It's upliftin. Makes me trust ya even more. You're a good person Antoinette."</p><p>Those words struck me and made me feel butterflies in my stomach.</p><p>"Thank you, sir."</p><p>Hours passed and the sky outside dimmed, a gradient of light blue to dark. Every time the plane jolted, I'd squeezed my eyes shut and once in this long flight, the plane violently shook and my hand latched onto Wicki's coat, gripping the fabric, but he seemed to understand my fear and had allowed me to hold his hand for the minutes that passed whilst in turbulence.</p><p>Lieutenant Raine unbuckled his safety belt and the other men did the same. They slipped on their parachutes and latched onto their backs were their belongings. Their rifles and guns were secured into their knapsacks.</p><p>I unfastened my seat belt and Donny beckoned me to move over to him. He had not only put his bag on<br/>
but mine as well. I felt like a burden to Sergeant Donowitz but the reassuring smile he gave me told me otherwise.</p><p>"You'll be safe with me, doll." He said as he pulled me close to him, my body pressed against his as he latched me into a harness connected to his. I couldn't look him in the eye with how close he was. I could feel the warmth of his body radiating off of him and he took my arms and wrapped it round his neck. "Just hold on tight and everything will be fine, I've got ya."</p><p>And I believed him.</p><p>The other men jumped right after another and once they were all off, Lieutenant Raine leaped out the aeroplane too and I felt Donny's muscles tense as he moved. Then I felt uncomfortable tickles inside my tummy that made me squirm and hold onto Donny tighter. My eyes were squeezed shut and I buried my head at nape of Sergeant Donowitz neck. The cold wind pushed against my back and the loud whistle of it filled my ears my body overwhelmed with the sudden rush of adrenaline. If I wasn't plummeting towards the ground, I would've found my position with Donny, inappropriately intimate. And yet, I clung onto him for dear life.</p><p>Hearing a click, we were thrusted backwards and I felt the harness dig into my back at the sharp movement. But the whistling gush of wind was no longer heard and the air did not push against my body as hard as it did before. I opened one eye and saw the inside of the parachute above us and the thousands of stars littered across the dark night sky, as we slowly floated towards the ground.</p><p>The silence and the scene before me was, should I dare say, peaceful.</p><p>I was so caught up with the night sky and the white haze of light that accompanied the stars that I didn't notice we were on the ground.</p><p>"Hey, um, Netty." Donny whispered into my ear and I turned my head to look at him, only to blush so hard I thought I was going to explode with how close his face was, our noses almost touching. This was bad.</p><p>Then I noticed my legs had wrapped around his waist and that probably happened when we were diving through the air. I immediately moved my legs and Donny unclasped the harness off of me, and I retracted my arms from him, holding them close to myself.</p><p>It was no more than 24 hours and I managed to experience new things and break all my rules in such short amount of time. Then I remembered everyone else, and I thanked God, that they didn't see Sergeant Donny Donowitz and I in that compromising position.</p><p>"Is everyone okay?" I asked moving, my eyes scanning all of them. "No sprains? Nothing?"</p><p>I got a variety of replies of 'No, miss Nurse' or 'No, Ma'am.' Which I gladly took. My hand went to chest as I breathed, the adrenaline was still rushing and pumping through me.</p><p>I retrieved my bag from Sergeant Donowitz and muttered a thank you, I couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. How does a person stay normal after being so close to someone when you were vulnerable? All I know was that I felt embarrassed.</p><p>I was not going to allow any of these men to give me any special treatment just because of my gender. I will handle my things on my own. If it weren't for our current circumstances, Donny's kindness would've been acceptable. I have so much more to prove to everyone and I can't have them carrying my things for me or do anything that will end up in such a position, so close to proximity, as I was with Sergeant Donowitz a few moments ago.</p><p>These men are my priority. And I made a mental note to myself to never, never, never neglect or forget my purpose and my duty. I was their nurse, nothing more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scalped Nazis and Bashed in Heads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The combined smell of the damp earth beneath our feet and the old fallen leaves with the hundreds of trees around us was different,compared to the air back in the base. It reminded me of delightful summer evenings by the lake with my brother and cousins.</p>
<p>The trees seemed to go miles high into the sky and their long branches and dark leaves formed a canopy over us. Soft chatter was heard from the men sat in a circle as they prepared their weapons and from the tent I was in, I could see all their apprehensive expressions.</p>
<p>Sergeant Donowitz looked my way and offered me a small smile which I meekly returned avoiding eye contact. My body would get so warm just thinking about how close our bodies were two days ago and then when my brain recalled the feeling of Lieutenant Raine's hands on my waist, I wrapped myself tighter in my woollen coat.</p>
<p>"Alright, ye Basterds!" Lieutenant Raine barked, everyone's attention on him. "We will be ambushing a German camp not so far from here and I remind you of your debit that you will pay to me." He smirked placing a dark grey wool cap on his head. "Show no mercy to these men of a mass murderin' maniac and be cruel to these fuckin' Germans for the fucked up things they've done to your fellow men."</p>
<p>The men cheered at that, getting hyped up with their Lieutenant's words, raising their weapons up to the sky and I grew concerned as images of them getting bashed up or hurt flooded my mind.</p>
<p>"And I want you all in one piece cause there's many more conquests to come. I repeat, in one piece! We don't want our darling nurse to worry over our sorry cruel asses."</p>
<p>My eyes immediately snapped up to Lieutenant Raine, who's gaze was on me. His warm blue eyes conveyed his trust to me and just with his eyes he told me silently not to worry.</p>
<p>"Men! Fall in!" Sergeant Donowitz commanded and the men formed a uniform line.</p>
<p>Lieutenant Raine made his way to me and I immediately stood up.</p>
<p>"Give me your hand."</p>
<p>I held out my hand to him, my palm facing upwards.<br/>
He reached into the inside of his bag and held up a pistol.</p>
<p>"If anything should happen while we're away." He whispered discreetly to me and I nodded. "You just point it, and pull that trigger. Got it?"</p>
<p>"Yes sir."</p>
<p>He placed the weapon unto my hand and then patted me on the head with grin.</p>
<p>"We'll be back before dawn."</p>
<p>And with that they left. I glanced around the dark olive tents pitched to the ground and the fire that was lit had reduced to embers. Fear and loneliness came hand and hand at this moment. I was to fend for myself while they were away. I recoiled back into my tent, praying for their safety and hoping that I won't have to use the pistol Aldo had given me. The silence was deafening as I folded my legs and hugged them tightly.</p>
<p>Waiting in normal everyday life was irritating. But waiting for them to come back alive was agony. I couldn't even bear to close my eyes in fear that I'd be attacked, sleep was not an option.</p>
<p>The embers have now morphed to ashes and they no longer glowed. Hours had passed and I swore I could hear the distant sounds of the shelling of a machine gun and the roars of gunfire. My heart pounded within my chest when after awhile the shooting had halted. How can one determine if it was the Americans or the Germans who grasped victory?</p>
<p>Prayed. I prayed.</p>
<p>Dear God, please let them live. Their just boys.</p>
<p>The crunching of leaves and the snaps of twigs made me reach for the gun. The cold steel weapon in my hand.</p>
<p>"Antoinette!"</p>
<p>That voice. That warm Southern drawl.</p>
<p>I could breath again. I tucked the gun into my breast pocket and peaked my head out of my tent, feeling completely relieved to see Lieutenant Raine and all the soldiers striding towards camp. I silently thanked the heavens for their return.</p>
<p>"Yes sir?"</p>
<p>"Jesus, I thought you went missing. The fire was out."</p>
<p>"I didn't light it, sir. Might catch some unwanted attention."</p>
<p>He grinned . "Smart girl."</p>
<p>My eyes scanned him up and down, inspecting his long lean form. No cuts. Just blood and dirt. I did the same for the rest of the men since none of them approached me with any concern or problems. I softly gasped at the sight of sliced scalps clipped to their waist belt's by a silver ring. The blood was still bright red and it oozed the smell of decay, and they all had at least one or two clipped to them.Scalped heads of dark hair to light. Lieutenant Raine wasn't joking about his debit of one hundred Nazi scalps. It was a ghoulish morbid act but I can't question it.</p>
<p>The Lieutenant was an odd fellow.</p>
<p>Corporal Wicki suddenly appeared next to me. A cigarette between his full lips. My nose scrunched up at the pungent smell and my eyes watered a little from the smoke.</p>
<p>"You okay, Corporal?" I asked, coughing softly and he smirked at my discomfort before he put the cigarette out.</p>
<p>"Got a band-aid?"</p>
<p>I nodded and went inside my tent to retrieve it.</p>
<p>"Where'd you get a cut?"</p>
<p>He held up his thumb and the small slice on his flesh stared back at me.</p>
<p>"I need to disinfect it first. Can you come inside the tent?"</p>
<p>He followed me inside and I opened the first aid box, grabbed a cotton ball and some disinfectant before tending to Corporal Wilhelm Wicki. He was silent the whole three minutes it took to patch up his little cut but it wasn't uncomfortable. He had one of those presences that was neutral. It didn't bother people and it didn't please them either.</p>
<p>"All done."</p>
<p>"Danke, <i>Schatzi. </i>"</p>
<p>I blushed, understanding the German he spoke. He smiled softly at me, then reached into his cigarette pack before walking away to smoke.</p>
<p>What's with the terms of endearment? Lieutenant Raine would call me 'sweetheart', Donny would call me 'Doll' and now Corporal Wicki with 'Schatzi'. Has the world gone upside down? No one has ever called me such nicknames, not even my brother or my father. This wasn't acceptable back at base... was it acceptable here?</p>
<p>I stood outside my tent for awhile waiting for anymore of the soldiers to come up to me with anything else and it seemed no one needed me at the moment. Then I disappeared into my tent once more and lied down on the makeshift bed which comprised of a blanket to lay on and my backpack as a pillow. I glanced at my watch and it was thirty minutes past three, my eyes grew heavy the more I squinted in the dark to watch the arms of the watch tick by.</p>
<p>But the sound of voices from outside and the topic they discussed had me listening intently...and curiously.</p>
<p>"Donny bashed that head in like grape!" One of the men exclaimed and they laughed together, agreeing.</p>
<p>"It went everywhere."</p>
<p>They howled again and my mind was suddenly imagining a smashed in head with all the innards splayed across the forest floor, my body shivered in repulsion. Scalped and bashed in Nazi heads. I couldn't believe Sergeant Donowitz would do such a thing. How he bashed them in, I didn't want to know. It was a revolting thought.</p>
<p>"She's a very shy person." I recognised that voice to be of Private Smithson Utivich's and I perked up, knowing the person they were referring to was me.</p>
<p>"Every time we say something she goes red."</p>
<p>And that was Private Omar</p>
<p>"It's kinda funny." Utivich commented chuckling a bit.</p>
<p>"What you knuckleheads talkin' bout?" Lieutenant Raine's voice chimed in.</p>
<p>"About the nurse."</p>
<p>"What about her?" Aldo's voice grew protective and I was both touched and confused with his concern.</p>
<p>"Nothing bad, sir. Just guessing why she's shy that's all." Omar answered.</p>
<p>"What's your guess?" The Lieutenant asked getting drawn in into their conversation and I curled up on my side as I continued to listen.</p>
<p>"You said she didn't look American. I agree. Maybe she's like that cause she's a halfie."</p>
<p>There was a pause as the light atmosphere around their carefree chatter grew dim.</p>
<p>"Never call or refer to her with that word again, alright boy." Lieutenant Raine's voice was threatening and cold. He scolded Omar, sounding like a father. "That's disgraceful."</p>
<p>Omar stuttered. "I meant no offence sir."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah." Aldo dismissed then changed the subject, "How many scalps have y'all gathered for me?"</p>
<p>That's when I stopped listening. Why was Lieutenant Raine defending me? He hardly knew me.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>I jumped at the sudden hushed voice, and my eyes saw Sergeant Donny Donowitz's head peaking into my tent.</p>
<p>"Oh shit. You were about to sleep. Sorry."</p>
<p>"No, no, no, it's okay." I said sitting up, "do you need anything?"</p>
<p>Donny chuckled nervously and shook his head.</p>
<p>"Nah, just wanted to check on ya."</p>
<p>"As you can see, I'm perfectly fine."</p>
<p>He bobbed his head saying 'yeah' repeatedly, a strand of his hair falling over his forehead.</p>
<p>"I'll leave ya to it."</p>
<p>He disappeared leaving me dazed and confused.</p>
<p>'Donny bashed that head in like a grape!'</p>
<p>I shuddered as I recalled that simile. Sergeant Donowitz seemed sweet and kind, he was caring too. He gave me a coat when I didn't even know I needed one. He looked after me when we jumped off the plane. How could this man do something so barbaric?</p>
<p>As the weeks progressed and we moved through the forest, camping a couple miles from each of their targeted German Nazi camps, they ambushed all of them with success. Each time they returned with more scalps and more tales of the horror they have wreaked upon the Germans. I kept to myself all the time, minding my own business but still I had the normal occasional chatter with the soldiers when we ate by the fire and found out that all of them, except for Lieutenant Raine, were Jews.</p>
<p>So far, none of them have reported back to me with any major or critical injuries, which I thanked God for every night. Not only were they soldiers laying down their lives for their country but they were human beings who's race had been persecuted by the German Nazis, their hate for them burned hotter than any other enlisted soldier.They craved vengeance. Retribution. Justice.</p>
<p>And with my time with them, I couldn't block out all the morbid acts of vengeance they spoke about. I don't know if it's wrong to have become used to seeing sliced scalped heads dangling from their belts and used to seeing the blood and gut that remained on Sergeant Donowitz's baseball bat after bashing in heads like pulp. Which bestowed upon him a name that the Germans apparently whispered to their other comrades with fear, The Bear Jew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Entschuldigung</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't get lost now alright?" Lieutenant Raine called out as I slipped on my woollen coat over a new fresh set of clothes.</p>
<p>We had just reached a village and the Lieutenant had decided to stay here for a day or two before venturing into the forests again. He said it'll do the team and I good. They needed some rest and time to plan out their next ambush, and I needed to buy some first aid items that have ran out of already.</p>
<p>"The innkeeper told me there's a pharmacy just a block away, I won't get lost, sir." I reassured him as I slung my bag onto one shoulder. He was hesitant of letting me out on my own but he nodded.</p>
<p>"If you're not back in an hour, I'm sending Donnowitz to haul your ass back here."</p>
<p>I laughed softly then waved goodbye and stepped out onto the pavement, the mellow gloomy weather resembled the faces of the tired soldiers I left back in the inn and there was little to no sunshine. But to see structures and buildings was a change of scenery I gladly welcomed.</p>
<p>The scent of sweets and baked goods wafted out of the small bakery cafe beside the pharmacy, and I instantly salivated. I'll buy myself something sweet after I'm done with my current task, maybe a nice cup of tea too.</p>
<p>I pushed open the glass door to the pharmacy and the bell above rang, and behind the counter popped up the head of an old man with a welcoming smile.</p>
<p>"Bonjour."</p>
<p>"Um, hello."</p>
<p>He's eyes widened with surprise when I spoke in English. I forgot it would be odd to speak English in France and I immediately grew nervous and it seemed so was he. To prevent suspicion I began speaking in German which seemed to make him wearily nod at me.</p>
<p>"<i>Guten Tag, I just need a few things.</i>" I unfolded my small piece of paper where I had scribbled the list of things I needed and with his nose held high, his eyes looked down on it before nodding. I don't think he understood German but the list told him simply I was here as a customer.He was silent the whole time he gathered the things I asked for.</p>
<p>He didn't look me in the eye too and he chucked the items into a paper bag. I paid the amount due and he pushed the bag towards me like I was a robber who held him at gunpoint demanding the money in the cashier. Usually I'd get offended but I'm used to such hostility.</p>
<p><i>"Danke."</i> I muttered keeping my head down as I left quickly.</p>
<p>But that didn't stop me from going into the cafe where I was welcomed more warmly.</p>
<p>With one bag of pharmaceutical items and another bag stuffed with bread and pastries, I began my journey back to the inn. I took my time as I walked, my eyes taking in the village we found ourselves in. Clothes hung on stretched strings high above the ground, some children ran pass me their light feet splashing on puddles and flowers in rectangular pots with long dangling vines decorated the terraces of some of the buildings. The place was pretty and it was different from the places I've seen back home, this French village was like a picture taken out from a fairytale book.</p>
<p>Little Joshua loved fairytales. I missed reading to him every night and I wonder if-</p>
<p>THUMP!</p>
<p>There were currently five frightening experiences in my life that will probably stick with me till the day I die. The first one being falling off Henry, our farm stallion,when I had been riding him round the compound. The second one was when my brother,Antonio, got drafted, the third was when my mother and I got verbally harassed when we happened to be walking back to the farm alone one night, the fourth,jumping off an aeroplane and the fifth? Well the fifth was this.</p>
<p>On the floor, my arms squeezed the paper bag filled with supplies and some of the bread I bought had fallen onto the pavement and had became soiled by the puddle it was surrounded in. I would've really beaten myself up about wasted food were it not for the jet black cladded man in front of me, and when he spoke I thought I had suffocated.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Mademoiselle, Entschuldigung."</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i></i>
</p>
<p>Obviously....Frenchmen don't speak German.</p>
<p>I couldn't move. I couldn't speak.</p>
<p>My situation was made worse when he took my shaking hands in his gloved ones and so terrifyingly gently, pulled me up. My eyes were glued to the floor.</p>
<p><i>"I am so sorry."</i> He apologised again and I still refused to look up. </p>
<p>He knelt on one knee and picked up the paper bag of pastries and bread, and tutted.</p>
<p>
  <i>"I've caused such a mess. This isn't edible anymore. I'll buy you more bread. It's the least I can do."</i>
</p>
<p>My biggest mistake that day was replying.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Nein. You don't have to,sir. It's my fault. Please don't put yourself into any trouble."</i>
</p>
<p>I moved to walk away but was grabbed by the arm, and my eyes widened at the contact scared I might just lose my life, and finally looked upon the face of the man who might just do it.</p>
<p><i>"You speak German?"</i>He asked with a surprised and almost appreciative look in his eyes.</p>
<p>I nodded wearily, and he grinned ear to ear, happily.</p>
<p><i>"Really. I'll buy you bread.It's the least I can do."</i>He insisted and I just wanted to run. The way he spoke when he could not be swayed was fast and straightforward. And it was frightening.</p>
<p>I'll let him buy the bread and then he will leave me alone.</p>
<p><i>"Which bakery did you get it from?"</i> He asked, his brows raising making him less intimidating.</p>
<p>I turned around and pointed at the bakery not so far from us, and he clapped his hands together in delight.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Wunderbar."</i>
</p>
<p>I shuddered. He placed his hand on the small of my back giving me no choice but to follow him. When he entered inside the bakery, I waited by the door. His towering body made its way to the counter and his face was serious and demanded respect. It got harder to breathe when I saw the unmistakable insignia on his cap. An eagle with its wings outstretched and on the part where it's talons would've been was the symbol of the Germans nationalistic pride, the Swastika.</p>
<p>He pointed to the pastries behind the glass display and the woman who owned the bakery obediently packed it up. If I made a run for it he'd get suspicious.</p>
<p><i>"Here you go."</i> He approached me out on the street with a new bag of food and handed it to me. </p>
<p>I stared at him blankly and his eyes flicked to my face. He straightened his back all of a sudden, his face serious and clicked his heels sharply, the sound hitting me like a whip.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Sturmbannführer Dieter Hellstrom of the Gestapo."</i>
</p>
<p>Sinking. I felt like was sinking and I couldn't escape. Quicksand was what he was.</p>
<p><i>"Danke, Sturmbannführer."</i> I nodded meekly and a smile formed on his face.</p>
<p>I slowly began to walk past him but then he spoke again.</p>
<p>
  <i>"What's your name?"</i>
</p>
<p>Jesus, why would he care?</p>
<p>
  <i>"Antoinette."</i>
</p>
<p><i>"Are you French? Your name is French."</i> He stepped closer to me and my eyes were staring at the small Swastika pin on his black neck tie.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Nein, major. I'm not French."</i>
</p>
<p>He hummed and then leaned forward a little too close for my taste, his Officer facade fading to one of a teasing childish grin.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Shall I take a guess then?"</i>
</p>
<p><i>"Major, I really have to get going."</i> I politely told him but seeing his face twitch back to its serious deadpan expression, made me feel I owe him an explanation. <i>"I'm quite tired, Major. It's been a long day."</i></p>
<p>
  <i>"Let me see your papers, if you don't mind."</i>
</p>
<p>But it didn't matter if I minded or not, I nodded and reached into my bag handing him the falsified documents and identification.</p>
<p>His face relaxed and his eyes softened understanding.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Fraulein, it says you're here in France to visit your grandmother. You have returned abroad from nursing school."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Yes, sturmbannführer."</i>
</p>
<p>The Gestapo officer examined my picture with a small smile that could be mistaken for fancy before handing me back my papers.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Will you be working in any of the hospitals here in France?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"No, sir. I'm here for pleasure and to see my grandmother."</i>
</p>
<p><i>"That's a shame. Every nurse is a blessing to soldiers. Who else would take such good care of us?"</i>He lightly joked and I faked soft laughter.<i> "But yes, I should be on my way too."</i></p>
<p>Dieter Hellstrom held my hand and brought it close to his thin lips, and it took every single fibre in my body not to recoil. My cheeks flushed which seemed to please him.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Till I see you again, Fraülein Antoinette."</i>
</p>
<p>He turned and strode the opposite direction, his charcoal coloured leather coat swaying as he disappeared into the crowd. And I stood there, completely frozen with what just had happened.</p>
<p>That was my very first encounter with a Nazi. And it was with a bloody Gestapo Major. A Gestapo Major.</p>
<p>I felt a hand on my shoulder and I shoved whoever it was, out of fear. And immediately regretted it when it was just Sergeant Donny Donowitz with a shocked and concerned expression on his face.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." I apologised quickly.</p>
<p>"Jeez. Doll." He muttered patting down his jacket and when he saw the frightened expression on my face, his eyes turned dark and his usual smile disappeared. "What happened? Did someone hurt you?"</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>He was boiling with anger but he managed to gently pull me close to him. "Point out whoever it was and I will fuc-"</p>
<p>"It was nothing, Donny."</p>
<p>He wasn't convinced. "Nothing? Netty. You look like you just watched some vicious murderer kill someone!"</p>
<p>"It's nothing. Donny, I swear. I'm fine." I said smiling a bit hoping he'd buy it this time. "I just feel a little paranoid. Being in a foreign country and all."</p>
<p>His lips formed a tight line and he sighed. He placed his big hand on my back and delicately guided me back to the inn where the squad hollered at the breads and pastries that I brought back. I've lost my appetite. I didn't reach for any of the colourful macaroons, instead I left them all have it as a little treat. But I wonder if they'd still be enjoying it if they found out that a Nazi bought it for me.</p>
<p>I retreated into the small room that I occupied and removed my coat. My body felt warm despite the weather being so cold and I trudged to the bathroom to splash some cold water on my face.</p>
<p>It was a harrowing encounter. Although a part of me knew, I wasn't going to see him again. His image crept up on me like a spider climbing up your back, it's tiny little legs creeping it's way higher and higher.</p>
<p>And for the first time since we've been dropped into France, I felt conflicted.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Puns and a German Newspaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Utivich fidgeted as I checked his blood pressure. I jotted down this weeks readings in a notebook on my lap.</p>
<p>"The Germans call us the 'Basterds'." He told me and I hummed in response. He babbled on, "I think we all got nicknames but so far all I know is that the Lieutenant is known as Aldo the Apache and Sergeant Donowitz, the Bear Jew. I wonder what they call me."</p>
<p>He looked up in wonder then turned to look at me.</p>
<p>"Anyways,how are you?" He asked and I chuckled.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? I'm fine."</p>
<p>"I mean, like, how are you?"</p>
<p>"You've gotta be more specific."</p>
<p>I removed the inflatable cuff from his arm and I grabbed my little flashlight, and directed the light into his eyes. He didn't fidget like he did the first time we did general check ups.</p>
<p>"Doesn't all of this just drain you? Being thrown into the war and stuff, waiting for all of us to comeback alive. Besides the fact that you're getting thinner cause of all the moving we do, I'm just a bit worried about you."</p>
<p>His concern moved me and I switched off the flash light, and clicked my pen. Utivich, in the month that passed, has become a friend, someone I could talk to and he reminded me of my older brother, just less rowdy. He was a decent man, with horrible, horrible puns.</p>
<p>I paused to look at him and my shoulders dropped.</p>
<p>"I guess... I feel a little weaker but I'm surviving. I'm thankful for waking up to another day to help as much as I can and that's all I could ask for."</p>
<p>It felt nice to confide how I felt with someone,and Utivich and I's conversations would always be something kept between us. He stared at me for a moment and I saw a sad smile on his face, and I playfully pushed him. I don't want any pity.</p>
<p>"All done." I said concluding his session. "Now what pun have you got for me today?"</p>
<p>Utivich sat up and cleared his throat like he was giving the biggest and most important speech in his life then looked at me,dead in the eyes.</p>
<p>"How does Moses make coffee?"</p>
<p>"Moses doesn't know how to make coffee.I'm pretty sure coffee wasn't a thing back in those days."I said logically and he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Don't ruin it, Annie."</p>
<p>As always ,I had no idea what the answer was but I was already suppressing my giggles. I shrugged.</p>
<p>"Hebrews it."</p>
<p>That was the best/worst one yet.</p>
<p>I threw my head back in laughter and clutched my stomach. That pun was so bad but so good, I wanted to hit him and laugh at the same time. He laughed along with me, proud of this weeks pun and our hands came together as I gave him a high five.</p>
<p>"What you two laughing about?" Lieutenant Raine's handsome head poked into the tent and I still giggled.</p>
<p>"Nothing." We said at the same time and laughed harder.</p>
<p>Lieutenant Raine shook his head ,not wanting to know whatever it was that we laughed about. He entered the tent with a slight bend in his knees due to the low ceiling space and plopped a newspaper unto my lap. I frowned and looked up at him.</p>
<p>"What's this for?"</p>
<p>"It's a newspaper. You read it." He stated in a matter of fact tone.</p>
<p>"I knew that." I murmured, my cheeks warming up.</p>
<p>I unfolded the newspaper and noticed that the words were in German. There was a identification black and white picture of a German soldier who looked deadly serious and he seemed to be about Wicki's age. His features were sharp and defined, and this photograph made him resemble a fox. On the right side corner of the paper were thirteen pictures of Nazi officers.</p>
<p>My heart dropped when my mind recalled my encounter with the Gestapo Officer a few weeks back but Lieutenant Raine's voice snapped me out of that rabbit hole.</p>
<p>"Tell me what it's about wont you."</p>
<p>"Okay," I said holding it up and began reading out loud, "German enlisted soldier, Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz kills 13 Gestapo Officers." My eyes widened at the information.</p>
<p>A German killing a German? That's odd.</p>
<p>"Gotdamn, thirteen?" Lieutenant Raine said smacking his thigh. He was impressed by this Hugo Stiglitz. "How'd he do it?"</p>
<p>My eyes scanned the words quickly and my brows furrowed. "It says he had assassinated them when they were defenceless, but it doesn't exactly mention how. They also accused him for being a Jew lover, stating that that was his motive in killing the Officers."</p>
<p>"Classic Nazi propaganda."</p>
<p>"He's currently held in a prison in Condé-sur-Sarthe till the ninth of December,before being sent back to Berlin to be made an example of."</p>
<p>I looked up at our Lieutenant who had a wide grin on his face, a grin that resembled a child's one when it's up to no good. He had an idea and he really seemed to like his idea, and there was a crazed look in his eye which only told me that it was a wild idea.</p>
<p>"Sir..." Utivich spoke up softly, "what are you thinking of?"</p>
<p>"I'm thinking about getting ourselves a Nazi killing German."</p>
<p>Utivich and I shared a nervous look. Was our Lieutenant going mad?</p>
<p>Before we could say anything, Lieutenant Raine plucked the newspaper from my lap and headed out the tent, and announced it to the whole squad.</p>
<p>"The world is full of strange people." Utivich muttered and I agreed with him.</p>
<p>Lieutenant Raine was not one to not act on or ignore his whims. And that whim took us all the way to Condé-sur-Sarthe prison, camped behind a veil of trees on a hill that overlooked the prison.</p>
<p><i>"Shatzi." </i>The soft low deep voice of Wilhelm Wicki drawled and my head snapped to my left at the sound.</p>
<p><i>"Ja?"</i> I replied instinctively in German.</p>
<p>Whenever we found ourselves conversing, our exchange was only spoken in German. No one understood what we'd talk about and it made them nervous, and once when Wicki managed to make me laugh, they got curious but never bothered to ask.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Eat."</i>
</p>
<p>He held out a quartered piece of a baguette and I thanked him before taking it from his hands. He then perched himself next to me on the fallen tree trunk and ate.</p>
<p><i>"I'm a bit weary of this man, Aldo, wants to pick up,"</i> Wicki admitted, his eyes staring at the men a few feet away from us, his jaw set. I didn't speak but continued to munch on the bread. <i>"I'm gonna keep a close eye on him..."</i> he then turned to me, his blue eyes that were a different shade of blue from the Lieutenant's, the shade of dark blue water crashing calmly onto the shore. <i>"If he does anything to you that you don't like, you come to me. Alright, Schatzi?"</i></p>
<p>
  <i>"Nothing bad will happen, Wicki."</i>
</p>
<p>He didn't believe that and he held his gaze, and I nodded so that he can drop the subject already.</p>
<p><i>"You drink?"</i> He asked, taking out a flask from the inside of his jacket.</p>
<p>
  <i>"I've never drank before."</i>
</p>
<p>He chuckled lowly and twisted open the lid. <i>"Give it a try if you want."</i></p>
<p>What the heck. Since we landed in France I've experienced things I never thought I would. Alcohol can be crossed off that list.</p>
<p>The flask was warm from being kept close to his chest and I raised it close to my nose, smelling it. Well it smelled like my father and my uncle after a night of drunken singing on the porch...alcohol. I brought the spout to my lips and bravely took a sip.</p>
<p>My nose wrinkled up as the liquid stung my throat and my whole body shuddered and squirmed. It was like eating a lime that sent a shock of warmth throughout your body but ten times worst.</p>
<p>"Bleh."</p>
<p>Wicki laughed.</p>
<p>
  <i>"You're adorable, Schatzi."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"How come when I see you drink, you drink it like it's just water?"</i>
</p>
<p>Wicki took the flask from my hands and proved me right as he drank it with ease.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Maybe because it's like water to me."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"You're insane."</i>
</p>
<p>He laughed again and I couldn't help but stare. He looked really handsome when he laughed. How was this squad filled with incredibly gorgeous men? Lieutenant Raine looked like a Southern movie star, Sergeant Donny had this special charm about him and now Corporal Wicki with his cool suave presence.</p>
<p><i>"Before all of this,"</i> He gestured around us his cigarette between his fingers. <i>"What did you do?"</i></p>
<p>
  <i>"I was a volunteer nurse for the Red cross before attending the Army nurse corps-"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Way before that. Before the war had started."</i>
</p>
<p>I thought long and hard. It shouldn't be this difficult.It's as if all those memories I had before the world war had become so distant and fogged by the haze of deaths, poverty and hate.</p>
<p><i>"I was a daughter and a sister. A niece, a cousin."</i> That was all I could think of before adding, <i>"I waited on tables in the local diner at my father's hometown before I took up nursing."</i></p>
<p>
  <i>"You have anyone waiting back home for you?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"My mother, my father, my baby brother...that's about it."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"No boyfriend?"</i>
</p>
<p>I laughed hard like it was the most funniest thing in the world but Wicki just raised a brow, confused to why I was laughing.</p>
<p><i>"Oh God, no."</i> I shook my head at the ridiculous thought of having a boyfriend. No boy in the town has ever looked my way, they all like that girl Maria, not me. <i>"Family is all I have...and maybe the horses in the farm."</i></p>
<p>Then I remembered, <i>"My grandma is here in France. After her husband died, she moved from America. She didn't want to go back to Berlin cause she had no more family there, she told me she's here because this was where she met my grandpa."</i></p>
<p><i>"Hm."</i> Thats was all he replied before taking a long drag of his cigarette. <i>"When we get a day off, we can visit her if you like?"</i></p>
<p>That was awfully nice of him but the suggestion made me light up.</p>
<p><i>"You'd do that for me?"</i> I stuttered, blushing and fiddling with the sleeve of my coat.</p>
<p><i>"Ja. You think the Lieutenant would let you go out on your own in a country occupied by Germans? Nein, he wouldn't."</i> I chuckled softly at that but the thing was the Lieutenant did. <i>"I'll happily escort you, Schatzi....Least you got family."</i></p>
<p>My heart melted. But the way he said those last words pulled at my heartstrings. Doesn't he have family back home too? Wait, he speaks German. Meaning he was one of them Austrian Jews who managed to get out before it all turned bad. Did he lose them? I didn't have the courage to ask.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Danke, Wicki. Danke."</i>
</p>
<p>He ruffled the top of my head, messing up my untamed hair before stalking away to the others and I noticed Donny giving Wicki a look that made me uneasy. It was easy to open up to all of them, they never imposed and they all respected me like a fellow human being. Which was nice for once.</p>
<p>Lieutenant Raine strode towards me.</p>
<p>"Pack up, Antoinette." He ordered me and I frowned. "Just bring along that first aid kit. You're coming with us."</p>
<p>"Sir, I don't mean to question your command but I will. Why?"</p>
<p>"Cause I don't want to leave ya here, not with those Krauts so close by. I'd rather you be with us when you're around them."</p>
<p>"I'm just a nurse."</p>
<p>"Yeah you are, but what's the fun in staying behind and keeping you away from the heat and the action?" He tried to humour me but I wasn't laughing. He composed himself and placed his hands on his hips. "Sweetheart, you're coming with us. It'll be real quick. We will pop in, get that Nazi killer and then pop right out."</p>
<p>I opened my mouth to reason with him but he didn't back down.</p>
<p>"You're safer with us than alone."</p>
<p>That made sense and I nodded.</p>
<p>"Okay sir."</p>
<p>"You ain't gotta worry bout a thing, alright? The Basterds and I will always have yer' back. Besides maybe the Nazi killer needs a nurse. Who knows what those deranged fucked up sauerkrauts did to him."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The prison was poorly guarded despite holding a dangerous man who killed thirteen Gestapo officers. The place was almost deserted and as we moved down the dark dusty halls, I was huddled in between the armed soldiers. Lieutenant Raine infront of me, Sergeant Donny on my left, Utivich on my right and Wicki behind me. The rest of the soldiers followed suit. Aldo wasn't kidding when he said they had my back but still with every step I took ,my heart drummed fast. We were dwelling deeper to the domains of what could be a Beast.</p>
<p>I bumped into the Lieutenant's back when he suddenly halted.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, you stay here. Wicki go handle that Kraut over there. Donny ready your shotgun. Omar, machine gun." He pointed to Utivich and Kagan, "take the left wing," then to others, "take the right wing." Lieutenant Aldo commanded in a hushed voice.</p>
<p>The soldiers silently nodded and broke formation to do as their superior officer told them, in the dim setting of the lime coloured brick walls I managed to see Wicki swiftly grab the Nazi's head unexpectedly and just as rapidly, and almost with finesse, slit his throat. Blood cascading down like a waterfall.</p>
<p>The bang of a shotgun was heard, the sound bouncing off the curved arched walls.That was Sergeant Donowitz. Then came the barrelling of a machine gun, the loud sound caused a slight ringing in my ears. Behind the Lieutenant I peeked over his side and a few metres in front of us behind the iron cage, sat hunched over the bench on the corner of his confinement, was the man they came here for.</p>
<p>Through the disappearing white smoke caused by the attack I managed to see that he wasn't fazed by the dead bodies of his captors and the release of gunfire. He continued to casually smoke the cigarette in his chained hands as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p>Lieutenant Raine moved forward, rifle in his hand,and I stayed behind. He stepped on a dead Nazi on the way to his Nazi Killer. The other men had appeared from the different entrances to the cell and my eyes were glued on the German behind bars.</p>
<p>"Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz?" Lieutenant Raine asked as he approached.</p>
<p>Hugo Stiglitz watched him with those fox eyes of his.</p>
<p>"Lieutenant Aldo Raine. These are the Basterds. Ever heard of us?"</p>
<p>Stiglitz nodded.</p>
<p>"We just wanna say we are a big fan of your work, when it comes to killing Nazis." Lieutenant Raine commended him.</p>
<p>A long strained groan slipped out of one of the German soldiers on the ground and Kagan shot him like one would hurt a fly, without mercy. I didn't know how to react. The German soldiers were the enemies but they too like these men, have families or someone to return to. Was I feeling remorse? Pity? These are things I shouldn't feel for these mass murdering maniacs? But in the field of battle, don't all soldiers fight for the same reason? To survive? To get to live another day?</p>
<p>"I think to you show great talent. And I pride myself with having an eye for that kind of talent." Aldo went on and casually leaned on the bars of Stiglitz's cell. "But your status as a Nazi Killer is still amateur. We ought to come here to see if you wanna go pro." </p>
<p>I could almost hear the wicked mischievous grin forming on Lieutenant Raine's face when he said that. He was really an odd guy. But a good odd, I guess. Just sometimes over the top, weird. </p>
<p>I assumed Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz decided to join this band of brothers because the Lieutenant asked Hirschberg to search the soldiers for the keys to the cell and the Lieutenant calling out my name startled me.</p>
<p>"Antoinette, come here. Looks like his wrists are messed up."</p>
<p>I did as he said and made my way towards the cell and Hirschberg held open the cell door for me to enter and also handed me the key to unlock the cuffs round his wrist. Then the black and white photograph from the newspaper came to life as the man himself looked up at me with an unreadable expression. He seemed surprised to see me, a woman,but I can only tell because of how he scanned me up and down with an acknowledging glance.</p>
<p>Unlocking the cuffs, he hissed at the release and it was so quiet that I only heard it. The restraints had been tightly secured and it had rubbed his wrists raw, leaving an inflamed red mark encircling them.</p>
<p>I quietly focused on disinfecting the sore and it was a little unnerving cause everyone was looking at me, watching and observing me tend to their new member. Also I was trying to control my shaking, Hugo Stiglitz was just as frightening as that Gestapo Officer I met, I was scared even though he was going to be on our side.</p>
<p>"Stiglitz, this is our nurse, Antoinette. Any cut,any wound, any bruise, she can heal ya." Lieutenant Raine spoke and my eyes flicked up to Hugo,I offered him a warm smile and he just silently nodded.</p>
<p>He's not a talker.</p>
<p><i>"It'll take a week or so for it to fully heal and disappear, I'll do my best to make sure it won't scar." </i>I spoke softly as I wrapped his wrist with bandages. <i>"If you have anything else you want me to tend to, let me know okay?"</i></p>
<p>One thing that always stuck to me was my mother's advice, and that advice was to always be kind and empathetic, to understand and to be able to try to step into someone's shoes and see it from their point of view. So naturally, not only as a nurse but a fellow human being, I gave my kindness freely to Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz. I had to look up from my kneeling position since he doesn't speak much. He nodded again.</p>
<p>"You're German?"</p>
<p>His voice although soft, was husky but smooth and thick with the German accent.</p>
<p><i>"Nein. I'm not German. Wicki,"</i> I nodded to my left to where Wicki was, smoking his cigarette and his brow raised when I said his name, <i>"he's Austrian. My grandmother is German. She's the one who taught me how to speak the language."</i></p>
<p>I got up and patted the dust off of my knees.</p>
<p>"I'm done." I said to the Lieutenant, who tipped his cap with thanks.</p>
<p>We returned to camp and Wicki was by me the whole time we walked back. Stiglitz was just as silent as we found him.</p>
<p>"I don't like the way he looks at you." Donny suddenly sat beside Wicki and I by the fire.</p>
<p>"Me too." Wicki agreed and I shook my head.</p>
<p>"You guys are imagining things." I dismissed stirring the pot of stew over the fire. "And there's no specific 'way' anyone looks at me. People just look, it's a natural human instinct if you didn't already know."</p>
<p><i>"Schatzi, you're the only woman in camp. There's a way everyone looks at you." </i>Wicki spoke up and Donny's brows furrowed not understanding a word he said.</p>
<p>"What you conspiring about with her, you muck?" He pressed and I flicked Donny on the arm for being rude.</p>
<p>"Wicki's just talking gibberish."</p>
<p>"Hey." Wicki chuckled and I pushed him gently, and he did the same making me laugh.</p>
<p>Donny wasn't amused.</p>
<p>He stalked off saying it was his turn to take the watch and I glanced around once, noticing the German we picked up, hunched over sharpening his knife with his leather belt a few feet away from us.With every swish and the sharp sound of a flick of the blade, made him intimidating. He was unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was angry, relieved, calm or bored.</p>
<p>Every time I looked at him in his German uniform, my mind recalled the same one but in the shade of black coal worn by Major Dieter Hellstrom. I knew Hugo wasn't him and that he bore a hatred so deep for the Gestapo. So far, he would only glance at me and keep his distance from everyone else. But I had a feeling he has no intention of harming me or anyone. It was a gut feeling. But I trusted it.</p>
<p>Hugo always diligently came for weekly check ups, and he would softly thank me which were the only words I managed to get out of him for a while and I was slowly warming up to him. We had some sort of mutual respect and soon he began to talk to me. Sometimes our conversations would be just about who was who in the team, how odd he found Donny's Boston accent was, how he found it very funny that the men pretend like they're not scared of him and he would whisper to me if he doesn't agree or like something like a timid child, which I found adorable. And being German he naturally got whisked into Wicki and I's conversations, now the others begun to suspect that we gossiped about them and they think that the two of them are scolding me at times when we were actually debating or joking around because of how harsh sounding they found the German language to be. It was a pleasant friendship made in the world when it was at its worst.</p>
<p>But to be surrounded by these unlikely characters who became so dear to me, made the gruelling trekking and camping somehow bearable.</p>
<p>After another ambush they returned with more Nazi scale and Stiglitz too had joined in collecting 100 Nazi scalps for the Lieutenant. He had no problem with their morbid acts of violence, he has probably done worse to the Gestapo Officers he killed. They returned with a vehicle, a dark army green truck. Lieutenant Raine ordered everyone to pack up and load the truck up, and I promptly followed after tending to their small scrapes.</p>
<p>There was a crate filled with stock medic supplies and I was glad they had found it in their previous endeavour cause it would last me another two months at least. I lifted the crate in my arms and I stumbled backwards at how heavy it actually was but before I could move forward, Stiglitz came tutting in a scolding manner and took it from my arms with ease.</p>
<p><i>"Have these idiots no respect for women?"</i> He grumbled sending everyone else a glare that they didn't notice.</p>
<p><i>"I can do it, Hugo."</i> I said trying to pry the crate off of him but he stepped back and shook his head.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Nein. Don't lie. You wouldn't have made it to the truck."</i>
</p>
<p>I raised a brow and crossed my arms. <i>"Well we won't know that unless I tried. Who knows maybe I would've made it to the truck."</i></p>
<p>He chuckled lowly shaking his head and moved forward to the truck and I followed.</p>
<p><i>"They respect me..."</i> I spoke walking beside him. <i>"I think."</i></p>
<p>
  <i>"Then why do you sound like you're second guessing it?"</i>
</p>
<p>Good point.</p>
<p>
  <i>"They don't have to carry my stuff, Hugo. You guys have done enough. You all are tired after every ambush and we are at a time and place where chivalry shouldn't matter."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Maybe it's because I'm old fashioned. And I'm not tired."</i>
</p>
<p>I glanced up at him taking in his features. A strong defined jaw, a subtle clef chin that I found to be a very prince like feature and sharp cheekbones maybe as sharp as his knife, eyes that are constantly conflicted with the gaze of a killer and a normal man. His hair was cropped looking brown but there were speckles of light fair hair and I imagined if his hair grew a little, he was actually a dark blonde.</p>
<p><i>"You're stubborn.</i>" I murmured but he heard it.</p>
<p>
  <i>"So are you."</i>
</p>
<p>Hugo loaded the crate onto the truck and he leaned on the vehicle as he lit himself a cigarette, when his back came to contact with the metal I noticed his face contort in pain and he positioned himself to lean on it with his shoulder.</p>
<p><i>"Are you okay?"</i> I asked worriedly and nodded.</p>
<p><i>"Why wouldn't I be?"</i> He frowned, his blue eyes looking into my dark ones.</p>
<p>He was hiding something but I didn't have the guts to bring up what I saw but he was in pain. Did he sprain his back? Hugo would always tell me he was fine after they returned from every mission and I believed  him but there was something up with him. I respected his privacy.</p>
<p>I just smiled softly and shrugged.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Just making sure."</i>
</p>
<p>His eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything more and continued to smoke his cigarette. But I couldn't stop myself from growing curious about Hugo, something about his tough cold and closed off demeanour hid something, something so painful that my heart and instincts seemed to feel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Unconventional</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the night of Hanukkah we found ourselves in Paris. Lieutenant Raine needed a radio to report back to his superiors and he was nice enough to let the men have the night out, to celebrate their Jewish tradition in private and in their own ways.</p>
<p>To prevent increase of the costs of occupying one of the hotel rooms, I insisted that I'd stay with my grandmother. Lieutenant Raine didn't object the idea and he and Stiglitz had even walked me all the way to my grandmothers home in Paris.</p>
<p>"Stiglitz will come get you tomorrow morning." He told me as we stood a few metres away from the house.</p>
<p>"Yes, sir." I began to walk towards the conjoined houses that took up a whole street and then glanced behind me to see them standing where I left them, eyes still on me.</p>
<p>"You can come for breakfast tomorrow. My grandmother would love the company." I insisted kindly and Lieutenant Raine smiled, that warm smile that always made everything seem like it was all okay.</p>
<p>"Sure thing, Sweetheart."</p>
<p>They were a few feet away still watching me to make sure I get in safe. A few knocks on the door and it slowly opened.</p>
<p><i>"Guten Morgen, Oma!"</i> I greeted excitedly with the widest smile I had and seeing her made me believe that there was no war at all. It reminded me of visiting her and grandpa on Saturdays when she had still lived in America.</p>
<p>Her green eyes widened with alarm as she gasped and engulfed me in a tight embrace, her hand caressing the back of my head.</p>
<p><i>"My Antoinette!"</i> She peppered kisses on my face making me laugh and she held me still by the shoulders as she stepped back eyeing me up and down with approval.<i> "You've become so beautiful! My little girl is not so little anymore. Come, come. I have cookies!"</i></p>
<p>I blushed as she pinched my cheek.</p>
<p>She pulled me into her humble home and then she waddled her way to the kitchen as I removed my coat and observed the foyer. When you enter you are met with a long hall and the stairs that lead to the second storey. The smell of freshly baked sweet cookies wafted throughout the house and I recalled my childhood days, when Oma would bake for papa when she had stayed in America. Family pictures hung on the wall and so did the paintings done by my late grandfather. I hung my coat on the wooden coat rack and frowned. There were two dark coats hanging and the blue one of my grandmothers.</p>
<p>She wasn't alone.</p>
<p>The sound of fine china being used came from the living room and my grandmother emerged from the kitchen with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. Her wrinkled hands that were soft and gentle took hold of my hand as she led me to the living room.</p>
<p><i>"My dear Colonel and Major, my lovely granddaughter has come to see me."</i>She spoke entering first before me. <i>"Come, come. Antoinette, come here."</i></p>
<p>Stepping into the living room, my heart stopped.</p>
<p>The same very blue steel gray eyes that had lingered in the back of my mind at night like a horror movie character's face that cannot be erased has come to life.</p>
<p>He stood up with the same smile he had given me the day we met and so did the other man who occupied Grandpa's old armchair.</p>
<p><i>"Antoinette,"</i> my grandma took my hands and then smiled warmly at the man I had not met before, his eyes were dark green with speckles of hazel round the pupils and his hair was of a brown ash colour with his roots beginning to grey. He plastered on a smile on his face. <i>"This is Standartenführer Hans Landa."</i></p>
<p><i>"Fräulein."</i> He greeted, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. My eyes were quick to notice the medals pinned to his uniform that he so proudly wore.</p>
<p>
  <i>"And this is Sturmbannführer Dieter-"</i>
</p>
<p><i>"Hellstrom."</i> I whispered and Oma lit up, her smile lifting her loose freckled cheeks.</p>
<p><i>"Ah! I see you have remembered my name."</i>He grinned in satisfaction and then he too took my hand and placed a warm kiss on it. <i>"I was hoping to see you again, Fräulein."</i></p>
<p><i>"Oh you've already met!"</i> Oma clapped in delight and she matched the grin on Dieter Hellstrom's face.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Isn't he handsome, Annie?"</i>
</p>
<p><i>"Oma!"</i> I blushed wanting to sink further into myself but my red cheeks only seemed to make Dieter smirk.</p>
<p><i>"Oh shush!"</i> She chided and then turned to the two Nazis. <i>"She's a very shy girl, my dears. But she is very intelligent."</i> She sat down on the armchair opposite Hans and I awkwardly sat on one end of the couch where Dieter sat.</p>
<p>Colonel Hans Landa sat up and looked at me with a small smile.</p>
<p>
  <i>"So the stories your grandmother told us was true. You are rather fetching indeed."</i>
</p>
<p><i>"I wouldn't say so, Colonel. You're too kind."</i> I murmured picking up a cookie avoiding his strong unwavering gaze that made me feel small.</p>
<p>Oma sipped her tea and smiled warmly at me. No signs of nerves or weariness in her eyes. These were her fellow countrymen...she felt safe with them.</p>
<p><i>"These two handsome men had helped me when I was coming back from the market few weeks back, they were so kind to help me. And they've been visiting me often."</i> She explained innocently and she chuckled to herself. <i>"They go all this trouble to keep this old lady from being lonely."</i></p>
<p><i>"Nein, nein, nein. It isn't any trouble at all."</i> Dieter reassured her and Colonel Landa agreed.</p>
<p>
  <i>"We want you to feel safe, Madam. This place is not Germany. We are bound to protect our fellow men and women."</i>
</p>
<p>The way he spoke. He was full of pride. Confidence. Arrogance. He leant forward and took my grandmothers hand.</p>
<p><i>"And Madam, how I can I resist your delicious exquisite strudels."</i> </p>
<p>Kiss ass.</p>
<p>But he did make my Oma laugh with delight. I knew how lonely she felt. She told me in her letters. She always mentioned how she wanted me to stay with her in Europe and how nothing else would make her happier. If these two men brought her a little bit of joy, then I gotta hand it to them and treat them civilly.</p>
<p>Oma relaxed into her chair enjoying the company she had.</p>
<p><i>"How's your travelling around France dear?"</i> She asked me.</p>
<p>
  <i>"It's good, Oma. France is lovely. The villages I've been too were very beautiful."</i>
</p>
<p><i>"But Paris is the city of love. This was where I met your grandfather."</i> She reminisced with those smiles that was laced with a wistful sadness. <i>"Who knows my dear, maybe you will find love here."</i></p>
<p>
  <i>"Oma. Don't say such things. Men don't even glance or take a second look at me."</i>
</p>
<p><i>"Antoinette, you are beautiful."</i> She said firmly as if nothing could change her mind. <i>"They're just too blinded by the conventionalism or standard of beauty that they have created."</i> Oma countered.</p>
<p>
  <i>"I agree." Colonel Hans inputed and I was surprised he'd be joining in such a useless conversation. "Beauty standards have everyone wanting to look a certain way. Trends make everyone copycats. Soon enough, people will just try to be like other people losing their defining traits that make them stand out. A herd of sheep aimlessly following one leader. To put it plainly, average."</i>
</p>
<p>I was taken aback. He expressed and explained his opinion so eloquently. Each word chosen carefully. Although his very mind probing words were very sensible, he still somehow frightened me. His words were firm and he strongly believed in them but I don't think he's a man who's swayed by appearances.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Only when someone notices the persons worth and is introduced with elegance and grace to the world, then this person becomes loved and idolised for standing out and breaking the conventional wheel."</i>
</p>
<p>He paused to take a long sip of his tea which somehow just increased the tension I only felt.</p>
<p>
  <i>"With meeting the right people, you my dear, could break that very wheel with charm, elegance and grace."</i>
</p>
<p>His gaze was on me the whole time he spoke and although my cheeks were as bright as cherries my throat felt dry. How can someone feel flattered and terrified by the same time?Grandmother applauded Colonel Hans Landa with utmost joy and admiration.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Beautifully put ,Colonel. Absolutely beautifully spoken! Bravo!"</i>
</p>
<p>He placed a hand on his chest as he was praised and my fingers fidgeted with the hem of my skirt. I wanted to be back with the team, they made me feel safe. Well safe because they are awfully so protective of me. This wasn't what I had planned. I just wanted to see Oma, eat cookies and collapse on a soft bed. Now I'm having the most intense tea time with two high ranking Nazi officers. And its almost ridiculously funny, that just a few minutes ago, I was with the Allied soldiers.</p>
<p><i>"Oh Major Hellstrom!"</i> Oma lit up as she remembered something. <i>"Will you be going to the little soirée Herman Göring is holding? What was it for again?"</i></p>
<p>Dieter sat up.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Its to celebrate the founding of the Gestapo force. And yes I am going."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I was invited to attend, my late husband being an old friend to Göring but I'm a little too old for that sort of thing now, Major. Why don't you take Antoinette with you? She'll take my place."</i>
</p>
<p>My eyes widened and opened my mouth to oppose but Dieter smiled and nodded.</p>
<p><i>"It'll be an honour."</i> He turned to me and I wanted to disappear. I wanted to run.</p>
<p><i>"I don't have anything appropriate to wear at such a short notice, Oma." </i>I tried to get out of this trap but she wasn't taking no for an answer.</p>
<p>
  <i>"No need to worry about that, my darling girl. Paris is filled with hundreds of shops that sells very gorgeous dresses. Oh! I remember passing this store once and there was this lovely pink dress that made me think of you."</i>
</p>
<p><i>"Showing up with a Gestapo Major..."</i> Colonel Landa spoke with an amused smile, he was teasing too.<i>"You'll be the talk of the party. The perfect opportunity for you to shine your unconventional character."</i> Colonel Landa nodded approvingly and then clasped his hands together.<i> "Tonight will be very interesting."</i></p>
<p><i>"You make sure she gets home safe, Colonel."</i> My grandmother warned him and that made the two of them erupt in laughter.</p>
<p>
  <i>"She will be safe in the hands of Major Hellstrom, madam. But yes, I'll make sure she gets home safe."</i>
</p>
<p>My nails were digging so hard into the inside of palms, the pain becoming numb as I tried so hard to not be afraid. These are the men who played a role in killing Jews. And I felt guilt being in the same room as them. Little did they know, I was not on their side. I will never be. <strong>They are heartless and cruel.</strong></p>
<p>The two Germans politely asked to be excused  after a few more minutes in my grandmothers company and I forced a smile as I led them out the door. Major Hellstrom wouldn't stop glancing at me with those piercing eyes of his and Colonel Landa had the gaze of a predator. For some reason he made me feel like I was being hunted and hunted for what? I have no idea.</p>
<p><i>"I'll be picking you up at 8. Don't keep me waiting."</i>Hellstrom teased with a glint in his eyes but his tone was demanding with his Nazi authority laced in it and I nodded with a small smile.</p>
<p>
  <i>"Til tonight, Sturmbannführer."</i>
</p>
<p>Finally concealed by the shut door, my forehead leant on the wood and I softly banged my head on it. This was a dream. This couldn't be real. Things weren't supposed to get this complicated.</p>
<p>My grandmother doesn't know I was a nurse for an Allied force known to the Germans as the Basterds. And I won't be mentioning that to her.</p>
<p>I had to report this to Lieutenant Raine. I had no way out of this.</p>
<p>I turned around and I jumped at the sight of my grandmother smiling at me with her purse in hand.</p>
<p><i>"Oma, you scared me!"</i> I laughed playing my nervousness off.</p>
<p><i>"Here here here,"</i> she smiled gently as she opened her purse and then took my hand, then with her closed fist passed me what felt to be money. <i>"Buy a very pretty dress. Look good for the Major."</i> Her bright green eyes sparkled happily, and my heart broke. I can't say no. When was the last time my grandmother smiled this much?</p>
<p><i>"Okay, Oma. I'll be off to buy it then. I might take ages trying to find the perfect dress."</i> I caved, lightly joking to cover my anxiety and she clapped in delight before kissing me on both cheeks,sending me off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. More than a Nurse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Lieutenant was surprised to have opened his door to see me and I pushed past him to take a seat on the edge of the bed, my feet had took me all the way here in a rush. My heart was racing and my mind was in shambles. I was scared. Everything was a mess. How did I get sucked into this Nazi crap? I was just a nurse.</p>
<p>Aldo called out my name a few times but it was muffled.</p>
<p>"Sweetheart." He shook me by the shoulders, his voice reaching finally reaching my ears and I looked up at him. His face grew concerned when he saw my wide bewildered eyes. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"Get everyone in here." I exhaled. "You all need to hear this." I was not one to make demands nor did I have the authority to make them but the urgency in my voice had Lieutenant Raine rapping on the doors of the other Basterds room.</p>
<p>"Get yer asses in here!" He yelled not caring about the other guests staying on the same floor.</p>
<p>The Basterds encircled me and from my view from where I sat they looked down at me like I was a patient lying down on the table.</p>
<p>"Give her some space, Jesus." Donny entered pulling some of them away.</p>
<p>The Lieutenant squatted down in front of me and took my hands in his trying to calm my shaking ones and Stiglitz peered over from the back of the room. Wicki's brows furrowed at my distress.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Aldo asked softly, his voice low and sweet as summer honey iced tea.</p>
<p>They all stared at me with concern and I took another long deep breath.</p>
<p>"When I arrived at my grandmothers house. She had company."</p>
<p>The Lieutenant's blue eyes that were the complete opposite of Major Hellstrom's, were comforting and warm. And it did a really good job of calming me down and to fully process everything that had just happened.</p>
<p>I have to tell them, keeping it to myself made me feel like I was going to implode.</p>
<p>"I had tea with a Gestapo Officer and a Colonel. Hans Landa." I finally said and saying it was freeing.</p>
<p>But...Silence. I was met with silence. I couldn't read their expressions and the Lieutenant's mouth hung open. Were they as horrified as I was?</p>
<p>"FUCK A DUCK!" Donny suddenly exclaimed making me jump.</p>
<p>Stiglitz moved from his position at the mention of  a Gestapo Officer.</p>
<p>"Hans Landa?" Lieutenant Raine finally spoke and I nodded. His voice grew dark and low when he said that name. Does he know him?</p>
<p>"The Jew Hunter."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Colonel Hans Landa. The Jew Hunter. That's what's he's known for."</p>
<p>What a horrid title. And I felt sick thinking about it he looked like the type of man who lived up to other people's expectations. The well spoken Colonel Hans Landa was the Jew Hunter.</p>
<p>"They were having tea with my grandmother. I didn't know they were there. I didn't know who he was." I added.</p>
<p>Lieutenant Raine rubbed his face as he thought deeply. His jaw hardening and releasing as he began to pace. Wicki suddenly was by my side, his calm collective air enveloping me. He wrapped an arm around me bringing me close.</p>
<p><i>"You look fucking terrified, Schatzi."</i>He whispered into my ear and I melted into his side. Leaning on someone at this moment was something I didn't know I needed. I didn't know if I wanted to scream or cry.</p>
<p>"I just want to disappear." I sighed in English and that only made Wicki embrace me tighter. This type of contact would've had me melting into a mess of red embarrassment but his subtle manly scent mixed with dried leaves and the smell of tobacco, combined with the warmth he radiated, comforted me. It was nice to be held by Wilhelm.  Surprisingly nice. I felt...safe?</p>
<p>"What else happened?" Donny asked crossing his arms.</p>
<p>I rolled my eyes as I remembered what mess I've been pulled into.</p>
<p>"My grandmother suggested I go to this soirée with the Gestapo Officer. I couldn't even say no." I muttered and Lieutenant Raine who paced the room suddenly stopped.I heard Stiglitz tut in disdain at the mention of the Gestapo.</p>
<p>"What soirée?" Aldo asked, hands on hips, his brows furrowed. To put it simple,he looked stressed.</p>
<p>"A party that Herman Göring is holding to celebrate the founding of the Gestapo force. My grandmother is making me go instead of her and that same Gestapo Officer is escorting me there." I helplessly closed my eyes wishing the world would go away. "I don't know what to do..."</p>
<p>The rest of the Basterds huddled together whispering to each other and the Lieutenant had joined in their little serious hushed discussion. Wicki stayed by my side and Stiglitz was staring at me with a pitiful expression which made me smile a little as that was the first time he showed a face other than disdain.</p>
<p>The Lieutenant walked up to me and knelt down. My heart raced when he took my hands so gently in his. His eyes were gazing at me with hope and they were pleading as if he was going to-</p>
<p>Oh my god.</p>
<p>"Darlin-"</p>
<p>"You can't be serious. No."</p>
<p>"Sweetheart."</p>
<p>There it was again, those nicknames that would always make me blush and my heart beat fast but right now...I wasn't having any of it.</p>
<p>"This is a horrible idea!" I exclaimed shaking my head in disagreement.</p>
<p>His expression was also conflicted between concern and the convenience of the situation I've brought forward. I knew in his mind he was thinking and planning, taking heed of all the risks and all the consequences, as well as all the things that could come out of this 'great' opportunity.</p>
<p>"You're now at a position that none of us will ever have the chance of getting. You have the opportunity to get all sorts of information from those Krauts. And this information could help bring down that mass murderin maniac, and end the war." He squeezed my hand gently as if all his hopes, dreams and his very life, were in my hands. "This is a game changer."</p>
<p>As frightening as all this was...he was right. But why did it have to be me? God could've chosen anybody else but I was the unfortunate one to be be granted this. My breathing had slowed down as I tried to process everything.  The Lieutenant was patient as he awaited my answer, his hand still holding mine.</p>
<p>"But..." I spoke but my voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm just a nurse. I'm not a spy,Lieutenant. That's not my skill set. I was trained to care, heal wounds, amputation, treat sicknesses... not...not spying."</p>
<p>"That's the thing. You're not a spy. Meaning you're not on the records. And you not being one, just means you have nothing to hide.You just show up with the Gestapo Officer and listen to everything that might matter and speak when you are spoken too. And naturally that'd be easy for you cause for as long as I've known you, your timid self only does speak when you're spoken to."</p>
<p>I shut my eyes as I took a deep breath. They're all depending on me now. If I could get information that could end the war as soon as possible, they all could go home. Everyone could go home. I could go home. To see Papa, Mama, baby Joshua and hopefully Antonio.</p>
<p>Getting up from the bed and slipping away from Wicki's embrace, I gently moved my hands from the Lieutenant's and I saw a flicker of anxiety in those usual proud and sure eyes of his.</p>
<p>"Fine...but I need to buy a dress."</p>
<p>Then he lit up with a smile like a child in Christmas. He stood in full height and placed a long kiss on my forehead, and my whole self was set afire. I blushed so hard that I actually covered my cheeks with my hands and he wrapped his arms around me, hoisted me up, and spun me around the room yelling on about how I was gift from god, a miracle.</p>
<p>"But just so you know, I'm very very scared." I told him once he set me back down on the ground. "So what's the plan?" I asked.</p>
<p>Lieutenant Raine didn't have to even think very long before he spoke.</p>
<p>"Donny and Wicki will be shadowing you as well as Stiglitz. They'll keep their distance far enough that Kraut Major won't notice them so that if anything happens, and God forbid that anything bad should happen to ya, they'll be there to rescue you." Lieutenant Raine laid out the plan and I nodded listening intently. "You're doing us a great favour, Antoinette. Wicki and Donny will dress up as waiters, Stiglitz will secure the perimeter." </p>
<p>"So they'll be in the building too?" I asked glancing at both Wicki and Donny, and he nodded.</p>
<p>"To keep an eye on you."</p>
<p>I took a deep breath. Maybe I'll be okay.</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p>"I know it's frightening but I have no doubt in ya, Netty. I'll be in that party low key. I wouldn't let you go through with this if you ain't under my protection, and I promise you that you'll be safe."</p>
<p>I closed my eyes and managed a small smile, the words he said were touching and a little reassuring. Maybe it's just the way he is. The Lieutenant can make you trust him and he can make one feel safe and protected. I have no doubt in his protection but I still couldn't shake the feeling of fear from my system.</p>
<p>"Thank you, sir."I said standing up,slipping away from Wicki's arm. I slung my little bag over my shoulder and I wobbled, my legs shaking a little. I awkwardly rubbed the back of my head fiddling with my hair as I thought about all the bad things the could happen. I'll be a room full of Nazis. And I'll be accompanying a bloody Gestapo Officer. Messy messy messy business.</p>
<p>"Now you go get that dress." The Lieutenant reminded me. "I'll be around that party and if ya need anything, meet me at the powder room or something. Ladies like to go to the powder room don't they?"</p>
<p>I shrugged, not really sure but I understood his point.</p>
<p>The Lieutenant brought his hands together to conclude our little briefing and ushered me out to go get a dress while he and the men will scout ahead, find out where the party was being held and to find a safe house nearby should anything  go wrong.</p>
<p>A kind enough French lady who spoke very little English helped me pick out a gown in her dress shop and was very happy to assist me. I returned home with a bag containing a very pretty dress and a pair of shoes as well to go with it. Grandmother was very delighted to see me back and had ushered me upstairs to start to get ready, and she adorably went to her room to get her jewellery box.</p>
<p>Getting ready was nerve wrecking. Slipping into the blush coloured dress felt like putting on battle armour and manoeuvring my way through make up was like splashing on war paint. Not knowing a lot about makeup, my grandmother had assisted me with it and she was so happy with brushing the blush on my cheeks and she would give me little advices.</p>
<p><i>"Less is always more."</i>She told me as she glided lipstick on my lips. She stepped back and had the warmest smile, the same smile my father inherited from her. "Ah! Perfect!"</p>
<p><i>"Danke, Oma."</i> I weakly smiled and I glanced out the window of my room to see that the darkness has settled and Paris was lit by moonlight.</p>
<p>Exactly when the clock stroke eight, the doorbell rang making my stomach churn and Oma went down to get it. Alone, in the homely room with floral patterned curtains , a lonely but welcoming single bed and a vanity, I stared at myself in the mirror.</p>
<p>This was the very first time I was 'dolled' up. I couldn't recognise the girl in front of me but this shell I was in now, oddly made me feel confident. To think I used to only wear cotton dresses, denim trousers or overalls or a nurse uniform, was almost hilariously ridiculous. Now dressed up to the nines, I've become someone else. Not the nurse but a different me, I guess.</p>
<p><i>"Antoinette! The Sturmbannführer is here!"</i> Oma called out, her light voice ringing all over the house.</p>
<p>I took another moment to myself, savouring the calm silence around me. I reminded myself that I wasn't going to be alone, although I haven't seen him, Stiglitz was going to protect me. All of them were. I trusted them and they trusted me to go through with this. Failure was not an option,I don't want to let them down.</p>
<p>Gathering up the skirt of my gown I made my way down to the foyer.</p>
<p>Major Dieter Hellstrom stood by the door clad in his Gestapo Officer uniform, his black hat under his arm as he spoke with Oma, and this time I could clearly see the bright red cloth wrapped round his arm with the swastika. His charcoal blazer was decorated with three pins that were probably bestowed upon him for his 'achievements', and I shivered at the thought of the unimaginable things he had done for the Third Reich.</p>
<p>His dark hair was slicked back showcasing his strong features and his thin serious brows lifted as his round steel blue eyes found my form and they seemed to shimmer with a look I couldn't comprehend. His usual fierce and cold facade had relaxed, and for a moment he wasn't a Gestapo Officer. A soft pleased grin formed on his pale and lightly freckled face.</p>
<p><i>"You look absolutely exquisite."</i> Major Hellstrom said and then turned to my grandmother with his smile growing wider. <i>"I'll be the luckiest man in the room."</i> He winked at her making her laugh and clap in delight.</p>
<p>Oma then warned him playfully but meant every word she said. "But no funny business, Major!" She wagged her finger in his face and he chuckled then placed a hand over his chest to where his heart would be.</p>
<p><i>"I would never treat a woman like her as such, Madame Hartmann. Stunning as she is, I would be more worried of the looks everyone else will give her. I promise to respect her and to also make sure she is safe from any behaviour or acts that could disgrace her."</i> He promised and I somehow believed him. I don't know why but I felt like he meant those words.</p>
<p>Still, I was weary.</p>
<p>My grandmother kissed me on both cheeks before I shyly, but really more hesitant than shy, placed my hand on the arm the Major extended towards me. He firmly placed his officer's hat on his head and gallantly helped me into the black car where a German soldier saluted him before getting into the drivers seat. Then we were on our way.</p>
<p>And looking out the window of the moving car,it all sunk in. The Major smoked on the way, he paid no mind to me as he looked out the window too. I couldn't believe I was in a Nazis car. I couldn't believe I was indulging in some sort of espionage. The two men of the opposing team in front of me has no idea that I was a nurse for their enemies and my palms grew sweaty and my heart raced at the horrible thought of what would happen to me should they find out.</p>
<p>One more holy prayer before I throw myself into this lake of Nazi fire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Belle of the Ball?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Major Dieter Hellstrom, despite being a fascist Nazi, was a gentleman. And I was lucky that he was,for I couldn't bear the thought of being with a brute who'd abuse women, someone who could possibly hurt me. He held my hand as we made our way up the carpeted entry way. The expression he wore was one of authority in the presence of the soldiers who saluted his arrival and as we got closer into the building to where music was playing and chatter was prominent, I tried to find comfort in my situation. I was even more surprised when Dieter noticed my discomfort and placed a hand on the small of my back and gave me a small smile,guiding me towards the party.</p><p>We entered a large hall that was lavishly decorated. A grand glass chandelier shimmered above and the motif were gold and red. Long crimson fabrics marked with the black bold swastika mark were draped on columns which only reminded me of the people I'd be surrounded with.</p><p>Nazis.</p><p>It was all very formal. When Major Hellstrom and I arrived by the huge double doors, a soldier opened it for us and announced his arrival, the sound echoing throughout the whole hall. I held my breath.</p><p><i>"Sturmbannführer Dieter Hellstrom!"</i> The soldier clicked his heels and so did the many other less superior soldiers.</p><p>All eyes were on us.</p><p>Dieter kept his head up with pride and nodded respectfully to the other guests who greeted him. Nazi officers of all kinds were present, as well as women whom I assumed to be their guests or somewhat estimable enough to have been invited.Out of fear, my arm instinctively wrapped around Dieter's a little tighter and my body moved closer to him, and when he glanced at me his fierce facade disappeared, and he gave me a reassuring smile. One I thought he wasn't capable of showing.</p><p>
  <i>"Fraülein Hartmann!"</i>
</p><p>
  Colonel Hans Landa approached his arms open welcoming me and I managed a soft smile which he assumed to be shyness. He placed a kiss on either side of my cheeks and my eyes were wide at the contact, and I shyly had to return it. I guess this how people greet each other here.
</p><p>
  His green eyes scanned me up and down with a pleased smile on his face. His SS uniform was a light shade of navy gray and it was decorated with several pins and medals that to me looked like something that would weigh him down but he stood upright with pride.
</p><p>
  <i><i>"Fraülein,"</i> Colonel Landa spoke his hand gesturing to my dress and he kissed his fingers with a flair that reminded me of the way the Italian Americans in New York moved their hands. <i>"Bravo. Absolutely exquisite."</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"Thank you, Colonel."</i>
  </i>
</p><p><i>"Antoinette, here,"</i> Dieter spoke, taking two champagne filled glasses. <i>"Try the champagne."</i></p><p>He handed me one and I thanked him. Colonel Landa moved close and leaned over to whisper to me.</p><p><i>"If you look around, every man is looking at you. Sturmbannführer Hellstrom is an easily jealous man but I wouldn't blame him if he does get jealous.You are absolutely breathtaking tonight. What's that saying? Something about..."</i> He trailed off trying to figure out or recall the certain phrase, and then snapped his fingers when he remembered. <i>"Ah, Yes!"</i></p><p>Dieter stood beside me as he listened to Colonel Landa.</p><p><i>"The Belle of the Ball."</i> Hans grinned raising his glass.</p><p><i>"I agree, Colonel."</i>Dieter chimed in and their glasses clinked together in cheers.</p><p>I kept my mouth shut and just felt my cheeks grow warm. I sipped my first glass of champagne and it was bubbly? Alcohol was bubbly? The taste was sweet and pleasant compared to the alcohol in Wicki's flask.</p><p><i>"Sturmbannführer Hellstrom!"</i> A plump humongous man clapped Dieter on the back and I  almost spilled the sparkling liquid in my glass.</p><p>Dieter automatically clicked his heels and saluted this man. His uniform was well decorated and he had a rather huge pipe balanced between his lips.</p><p><i>"Reichsmarschall Göring."</i> Colonel Landa smiled and shook hands with him.</p><p>Flippity jibbits. Hermann Göring.</p><p>I concealed my shock at the man who had a close relationship with the Führer. He created the Gestapo Force, the force that Hugo despised so much he'd go off to kill thirteen of them, and he was given the special rank of Reichsmarschall, making him the highest commissioned military officer in Nazi Germany, subordinate only to Hitler. All this was whispered amongst the officers in the US and looking at the burly man now, I believe all Those whispers to be true.</p><p><i>"Major Hellstrom, Who is this lovely lady?"</i> Göring asked taking notice of me with a practiced respectful smile on his face.</p><p><i>"This is Fraülein Antoinette Hartmann."</i> Dieter smiled proudly his hand on mine and I politely curtsied which only made the man heartily laugh.</p><p><i>"I didn't know you'd bring a date!"</i> Göring teased Dieter. <i>"I was thinking about you actually, I was saying to myself that you wouldn't bring a woman to the party. You're too stiff for that! Then you arrived with her,"</i> he paused and leaned close to whisper,<i> "and I can speak for everyone here when I say, we were taken by surprise."</i></p><p>They laughed together.</p><p>My eyes wandered off to around the room as they spoke about nothing that was really important and I noticed a string ensemble in the head of the hall playing their string instruments, some people were dancing with partners on the dance floor.</p><p>"Madame, let me take that for you."</p><p>A person said in English in the worst attempt of the French accent that I almost found hilarious and I frowned as I turned.</p><p>Warm brown eyes and a cheeky grin greeted me. I smiled in relief, nodded and handed him my empty glass. Donny was wearing a waiters uniform which comprised of a white shirt beneath a black vest and and black trousers. He didn't say anything and only winked at me before walking off to act as a waiter. I could only imagine the resent he felt serving these Germans. I bet he was trying to remember certain important faces to bash their heads in should he ever come across them. Then I saw Wicki in the far corner donning the same clothing I had seen Donny in. No one paid any mind to them. They were just there in the background.</p><p>Dieter introduced me to his fellow comrades and I earned looks from both men and women that made me uncomfortable but the authority and dominating presence he had, prevented any guests on giving remarks. Women faked smiles at me and I avoided their glares. To be truly honest, the whole party was very boring, they didn't talk much about anything that could be of use. The only thing keeping me from dying of boredom was the pianist and the string ensemble. The music fleeted to my ears and it almost made me forget where I was.</p><p>
  <i>"Ah Sturmbannführer Hellstrom!"</i>
</p><p>I felt Dieter's cold hand on my back and I shivered.</p><p>
  <i>"Who is this pretty young woman you're with?"</i>
</p><p>My arm hooked with Dieter's once more and I finally turned my head from the ensemble and was faced with another man in a very fine tuxedo.</p><p>
  <i>"Antoinette, meet Dr. Joseph Goebbels, the minister of Propaganda."</i>
</p><p>Goebbels held out his hand almost demanding me to shake it but I obliged him, and he shook it a little too hard.</p><p><i>"Showing up with a lovely Fraülein,"</i> He grinned and I forced a smile. He irked me as he looked me up and down then nodded like I was some item on display in a store window.<i> "Do you have any interest in acting?"</i></p><p>What a question!</p><p><i>"No, sir. What a silly idea."</i> I shook my head laughing nervously and he tutted.</p><p>
  <i>"A shame. You have a certain look for it. Very different. Quite exotic."</i>
</p><p>I wanted to burst into laughter at the ridiculousness of the idea. Me? An actress? Hilarious. My smile was so wide as I tried to contain my laughter and they assumed it to be flattery. And what on earth did he mean by exotic? The way he had said it, I wasn't sure if he meant that in a good or a bad way.</p><p><i>"Oh, Major,"</i>Goebbels focused on the Sturmbannführer and then a very beautiful dark haired lady with porcelain skin appeared by Goebbels side. Her lips were painted red and Goebbels arm wrapped round her waist.</p><p><i>"I've been allowed to appoint you as my personal security as I stay here in France, for the premier of my new film that's about to be finished.It will be the best film in the German movie industry. I've already got Göring and Bormann to attend!"</i>Goebbels went on so proudly.<i> "All I have to do is find a way to get the Führer to show. Ah! And Landa will also be present during important meetings. I'll be doing a lot of advertising for my previous movie as well, starring Francesca."</i></p><p>The woman by his side smiled at me. Francesca was an actress. She has the perfect look for it. Tall, slim and gorgeous. I felt small beside her but her beauty was enchanting, she definitely had the face made of the pictures.</p><p>Joseph Goebbels laugh was loud and obnoxious, and every time he teased or joked I forced a small smile.</p><p><i>"Have you two danced yet?"</i> He asked suddenly, completely changing the subject from Francesca's performance in his film.</p><p><i>"We haven't had the chance, no."</i> Dieter replied removing his officer hat before giving me a small smile.</p><p><i>"Well I heard they're playing Chopin's  famous Ncoturne! A beautiful piece!"</i>Goebbels clapped his hands together.<i> "You should dance with her before any other man does."</i> He laughed hitting Dieter on the arm. I grimaced at the thought.</p><p>Dance? I can't dance to save my life.</p><p>Dieter led me to the dance floor, my hand in his. Maybe if I just follow what he does I won't mess up as bad as I imagine.</p><p>"Relax, Fraülein. Have you not danced before?" Major Hellstrom chuckled as he placed a hand on my waist gently pulling me close. My heart drummed.</p><p><i>"I've never had the time."</i> I murmured not sure where to look at how close he was. <i>"It wasn't a skill required in nursing school."</i></p><p><i>"Well I'm glad I shall be your first dance partner,"</i> He chuckled and I awkwardly smiled and glanced away. He guided my hand to his shoulder and held the other, with his thumb he tilted my chin up to look at him. <i>"I've learnt in the past that looking down at your feet will only make you stumble more."</i></p><p><i>"Okay."</i> I murmured and I bravely locked eyes with him.</p><p>My heart beating fast wasn't the result of how his blue eyes looked at me with a soft look that he did not give to others but it was of anxiety of a new experience, of how his hands touched my body and fear of all the Nazis around me. I peered over his shoulder to see Wicki and Donny at the very back of the crowd and seeing them reminded me that I had a role to play. A role that I was never prepared for.</p><p>The music began and he took a step, and I followed. Every step we took were surprisingly in sync and I didn't think it'd be possible with my cluelessness but he led me. Every twist, every turn, he guided me.We swayed to the sweet mellow light sounds of the violins and the cellos. The song was a childhood favourite of mine. I used to play it on the piano. Chopin's Nocturne Op.9, No.2, in E flat major. Nervous as I was, dancing was...fun. And I found it so odd that when we were alone, he was a different person, and dancing with him for a moment whisked me away from my fears.</p><p>Donny and Wicki didn't look very happy. In fact, I was scared that Donny would take the metal tray in his hands and throw it at the Sturmbannführer. Wicki's glare was murderous but when his eyes found mine, his expression softened and he nodded, silently telling me that I wasn't alone. But my eyes tore away from Wicki's as Dieter spun me gently, following the slow rhythm of the Chopin piece.</p><p>Dieter had a small smile present on his face as he danced with me and I grew bashful in his gaze. With the lulling entrancing sound of the cellos and the violins, I couldn't help but find dancing was an intimate act. Two people thrown together to gracefully move in sync. Bodies in close proximity as an invisible barrier formed around them, shielding them from the outside world, in my case, from all the watchful eyes.</p><p>He extended his arm as I twirled, my rose skirt opening like a blooming flower and I returned back to him his body against mine. His face centimetres away. I felt like my heart was going on cardiac arrest. The music had fleeted to a gracious end and that intimate barrier around us was shattered with the loud applause that filled the entire hall.</p><p>I was surprised that the dance floor had emptied and it was just Dieter and I. He bowed and kissed my knuckles.</p><p><i>"That was delightful, Antoinette."</i> He smirked . <i>"You're a natural."</i></p><p>Shiver.</p><p>
  <i>"Thank you, Dieter."</i>
</p><p>As the party commenced, more and more people came up to Dieter and I, praising us and applauding our little performance. Colonel Landa was by our side once more.</p><p><i>"Brava, Fraülein. You've truly shined tonight. The unconventional beauty."</i> He commented with a wide proud grin that made me uneasy, another glass of champagne in his hand. <i>"I would like to steal you for a dance as well. But ofcourse, only if you want to."</i></p><p>I don't want to. But I didn't want to be rude.</p><p><i>"That would be lovely, Colonel."</i>  I smiled politely and he grinned, raised his glass and went off to talk to someone else.</p><p>My cheeks felt warm and I had excused myself to go to the powder room to take a breather leaving Dieter with Hermann Göring and Joesph Goebbels at their designated table to report to Lieutenant Raine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>